


Various Extreme Kink Fills: BOTW Edition

by cantisamasecret



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Vore, Cockfucking, Diapers, Dismemberment, Docking, Eproctophilia, F/M, Felching, Fisting, Formicophilia, Gore, Guro, Hard vore, Multi, Other, Scat, Smegma, Stuffing, Tetarophilia, Vore, beastiality, hyper, hyper cock, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantisamasecret/pseuds/cantisamasecret
Summary: Various hardcore kink prompts fills, now on AO3 following the tumblr purge! PLEASE heed the tags as warnings.





	1. Link/Various Horses (Beast,Filth,Anal Vore)

Anonymous asked:   
Link being punished gets strapped to his horse, face into its doughy asshole. He has to eat its shit and huff its farts, swallowing everything down until his tummy is huge and he shits it out himself. >w<

man, anon, i wonder who link pissed off and what he did to of had such a punishment done to him! though, I’ll leave that one up to interpretation. ❤️  
and hey, did you know a horse shits about 50 pounds worth of manure a day? I just thought that was interesting. :)  
i’m torn between what horse it would be! it’d be fun if it was the white horse, the majestic descendant of zelda’s horse of choice from 100 years ago. it’s a breathtaking beast, looking like the spitting image of a horse right out of a storybook or a fairy tale…you know, until you get strapped across its belly with a face full of horse ass. link’s no stranger to getting dirty with animals, but the potency of this steed’s gas and dumps betrays every ounce of nobility and beauty in its appearance. he eagerly sniffs up the rancid gas like its oxygen and his stomach fills up fast to the point of slowing the poor horse down. whoever in charge of his punishment begins to wonder if link’s even treating this like a one!  
or maybe it’s the gerudo horse? link gets strapped up against its crusty, doughy hole, chest nearly getting crushed by being pressed against its massive balls. he whines and reluctantly chokes down massive log after massive log,slimy shit runoff dripping down his chin; he’s way more interested in the colossal cock it’s sporting. sticky horse cum and chunky smegma collects and spreads across his lower body, and his own cock aches as he’s perpetually reminded that he’s restrained and can’t act on his own desires. so close yet so fucking far, he thinks in dismay as he gets another slimy fart shot point blank in his face. it’s a punishment, all right, but maybe not for the intended reason…  
ahh, thanks for the prompt anon. it was a great scenario! <

\---

Anonymous asked:   
omg!!!! maybe link can have his head crammed up the gerudo stallions massive ass? maybe more of him? >wwww<  
love it! I haven’t played the game for a while so I looked up pics of the giant horse and…goddamn. I was talking with @bara-laika and they’re totally right, the horses cock is probably as big as links whole body!!

link’s head gets forced against and eventually into the stallion’s hole; breaks open the layer of old, crusty shit that was forming around the beast’s cunt, refreshing the stench of waste and he briefly gets struck with the fear of his head potentially getting crushed like a damn grape as the horse’s guts throb around his face and splatter him with greasy ass-slime and shit remnants. His concern fades as the warm, rancid air clouds his mind and the horse relaxes, his guts loosening up and showering the hero in meaty, pungent gas.  
link tongue-fucks the stallion’s anal walls, scraping up as much slime and shit he can. He hears the muffled sound of the horse sighing and his cunt yawns open even further with a rippling fart. Links feet scrape the dirt and he wriggles into a little bit further; how far could he go, exactly?  
he manages to get farther in to the point that only his legs are hanging out. He stuffs his face full of slimy logs and pulls his cock out to hump the slick walls and jerk himself off with a handful of ass-slime. With the size difference, he’s nothing more than a dildo by now to the stallion; maybe the big guy can flex his hole a little, fucking himself with link until he slides all the way in with a sickening slurp! who knew link would make such a good dildo?


	2. Link/The Local Wildlife (Beast,Filth)

Anonymous asked:   
beastiality is so hot when they get fucked in the ass and do this like squatting position because they think they have to shit or something. what if Link ass rapes one of the dogs around the stables really good until the animal just accepts the dicking and relaxes into it. when he's finally done and pulls out the dog just goes right to squatting down and shitting a big fat log out of his gaping loose hole and Link can't help playing more with his ass; maybe fisting the poor dog  
hmhmhmhm interesting interesting my anon, I like the idea ;D 

his favorite is when whatever he’s fucking just shits themselves while he’s deep in ‘em; it’s warm, feels amazing, and is always a big help in getting him deeper into whatever’s hole he’s got his dick in. i feel like he wouldn’t be done having fun with the doggie just yet and spends a little time playing with his ass; sticking his fingers in deep until they withdraw all brown, and he casually wipes the shit off on his grimy pants in long, greasy streaks. if he gets caught, surely no one’s going to believe that they saw the hero of time fisting the shit out of a stable dog if they tried telling, right? 

\--

Anonymous asked:   
Link raping a Bokoblin’s pouty horse asshole into a doughy farty cunt? 🖤  
bokoblins are my favorite monsters in the game to be honest, they have that gross-cute factor that I love! I bet link feels the same :)  
content: tetarophilia, bestiality, dubcon, watersports, eproctophilia, scat, felching  
while a group of them can be troublesome, there is the rare time that link comes across one alone, straying far from the camp for whatever reason. that’s the perfect opportunity, especially when link’s in the right mood!

fucking these little goblins is messy business, they are beasts after all, which means that it’s not abnormal for one to start voiding when its captured. it squirms under links grip and begins to soil the grass under it with thick piss and loose, greasy shit. no matter though, that just makes it an easier hole to fuck! link shoves his cock in while the bokoblin is still fear-messing, shit squishing out the sides as link’s hips hit the monster’s ass and he fucks it nice and deep, coaxing out squelching gas that makes warm shit and ass-slime ooze all over link’s dick, smearing up as far as his stomach. he leans over the creature and lets it sniff him, its slimy, thick tongue exploring his face and leaving every part of it dripping in thick, stinking drool, from his chin to the inside of his nose! now interested and mostly docile, link takes his time, savoring each thrust inside such a slimy, tight cunt, it’s heaven!   
when he finally does fill the bokoblin’s shitty hole up with hot cum and pulls out he goes right back in with his mouth to slurp up the mess he made, groaning and moaning into the beast’s sloppy cunt as he sucks back his own cum and the creature’s greasy shit at the same time. he hopes when they part ways the little guy gets back to its camp safely…doesn’t it know there’s some depraved bitch out there fucking the local wildlife? ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


	3. Link (Stuffing,Diapers,Soiling)

Anonymous asked:   
How about Botw Link stuffing himself with food until he's absolutely bloated, then taking a huge dump in his diapers before jerking off?

cute! link is totally the type to stuff himself every meal, he needs the calories with all physical strength and strain needed to conquer the hyrule wilderness, after all!  
he’ll load up on any and all types of meat, seared steaks and roasted bird, skewers and curry, even pies and cakes if he can acquire all the needed ingredients and just goes to town, scarfing down his meal with the demeanor of a starving animal until his usual flat stomach is bulging between his legs and he’s left to sleep off the food coma by the campfire. not before a little fun though, and he’s reminded of the fact when he shifts and hears the familiar crinkling noise coming from under his pants.  
the load that comes out is so big it bulges out from his pants and pulls them down; each log that he grunts out is massive and it’s a wonder that his diaper holds all of it! it takes him quite a while to strain out all of his mess, and by the time it’s done, he can feel the warm mass squish against his ass and thighs, and he can’t help but stroke his drooling dick as he basks in the warm, squishy sensation of his load. nasty! <3


	4. Zelda/Link (LOTS of Filth/Scat)

Anonymous asked:   
maybe Zelda and Link shitting together and jerking each other off? hanging their asses over a bridge and letting loose into the water below so they can hear it plop and get turned on by the sound!!

sometimes they like to see how much they can get away with nasty stuff. maybe on one side, it looks like the hyrule princess and her night sharing a cute moment, sitting side by side on a bridge watching everyone who goes by, stealing quick, blushy little kisses…little does anyone know the horrid smell and loud splashes in the water below is because of them :D

\---  
Anonymous asked:   
maybe Zelda stews some of her shit in her pussy for Link to eat? she packs her cunt full of solid turds and maybe even some horse dung, then sits on it all day! when its time, she grunts it out for him in a queefy, smelly log that he gobbles up before fucking her hard! what if she could have her womb full of poop??

oh man <333 I love the idea of zelda being so wonderfully nasty too; maybe that’s where link initially got his dirty habits!   
I don’t think I can make this any better anon, it surely is an amazing little scenario <3 It’s only right for Zelda to have a little reward prepared when Link’s been so diligent with his training and duties, no? :D


	5. Link (Various Hyper Shenanigans, Filth, Beast)

Anonymous asked:  
How about Link with a hyper cock and balls? Maybe he's cursed by something and gets a horrible swelling feeling between his legs, then realises his hose is struggling to stay up! His bulge gets bigger and bigger, until his balls hurt to hang and his cock starts to twitch longer and longer until it swings past his knees and his balls droop after it! Perhaps it keeps growing, until his balls drag along behind him and his cock is always hard and can't be satisfied. Maybe the only thing he can fuck are horses, if he can even get up enough to reach their assholes without weighing himself down! His shit even catches on his socking great nuts and drips down them, leaving him stinky and gross. He stops trying to hide it and just lets it all hang out, hoping it will fade… but he’s hooked on jacking it and fucking anything he can find! How silly would he look clinging to a horse’s ass with those huge, shitty balls while fucking it??  
Anonymous asked:  
omg hyper link fuckin a lynel w/ his bigg balls??? 2 cute! what if the lynel shits all over his massive dickie and nuts? big doughy hole gets all squishy and farty and SPLORT out it comes! >ww< what if it gets big enough for a horse 2 fuck his cock?? imagine the stinky stinky state itd get w/ a gapey peehole. maybe his cock and balls get too big and he’s stranded on the roadside or at a stable!! OOH what about link putting things he catches up his ass or pussy? or maybe even down his nasty hyper cock… imagine him filling his orifices up with squiggling lizards and bugs that have no choice but to force themselves inside. imagine his huge shits, cunt craps and spooges of dead creatures ❤️ 

aw, poor hero! it’s hard going out to save the day when you can barely walk and have such an aching, perpetual awareness of his conundrum. only to be relieved by having his cock buried deep in some lynel or horse ass…then he learns that getting it fucked feels just as good! getting a cock in there to fuck his oozing dickhole like it’s a warm, tight cunt, only to blast it back out with a slimy cumshot that comes in a flurry of pain and pleasure…  
every new problem he runs into seems to sink him into a deeper layer of depravity and nastiness, huh! 

\---

Anonymous asked:   
How‘d you feel about Link‘s perfect, smooth twinkish body, paired with a black dirty hyper horse schlong that is dripping in cockgrease, balls so large that they dangle past his knees in a tight, furry sack and a dark, leathery doughnut of a cunt that is wider than his two cute, white buttocks? Of course, his pubes and pits would be a uncontrollable jungles of swampy hair, tangled with all kinds of shit, cum and miscellaneous filth! :3

ohhh, I love this! totally reminds me of @octoscrazystation’s art (on mobile so the @ probably won’t work but, ooh yeah)  
His cock’s so big and greasy that even if he had pants that would fit they’d get drenched and swampy and just totally ruined anyways…better to just stay naked from the waist down then, turning heads of the occasional traveler is a real treat. Frees him up to fuck any beast he wants, piss and shit whenever he needs too…hey, sounds like a good deal to me. He could totally get used to this new hyper form!


	6. Link/Wolves (Guro,Hard Vore,Soiling,Beast)

Anonymous asked:   
Link getting attacked, raped and eaten by wolves! Especially if it’s in the extreme heat or cold so he freezes or burns at the same time! Getting his sweet, muscular ass ripped open by gigantic doggy dick and guts stuffed with spooge while the others rip at his limbs, then flip him and feast on his innards while he voids himself and bleeds, bleeds, bleeds!!

The second link’s sheikah slate slips from his hand and is trampled and cracked in half is the moment he knows he’s fucked. wonder how he’ll get out of this one?  
Spoiler: He doesn’t! Taking out a small pack of three or four is…usually easy, but not this time. This pack in particular is a fucking ferocious bunch, not giving up even after he draws his sword in an act of intimidation. one wolf knocks him down from behind, his precious master sword being swept away off the cliff, and all he can feel are teeth tearing away his clothes! The blood moon showers the snow-capped cliffs in a hazy, warm light, matching the way his now-exposed skin scrapes against the slush and leaves freezer burns that drag along the ice in red trails. He tries to scoot away and stagger to his feet, but he’s frozen with fear and the pervasive cold, mind shutting down in a fit of panic while he shivers violently and half-nude. the pack circles him. it’s not supposed to go like this!  
It’s the first time Link feels pure, genuine terror in perhaps a whole century.  
He’s knocked onto his stomach and one of the beasts knocks his head so hard against the ground his nose breaks and spurts blood, not even the snow being able to soften the blow! The poor hero spasms and is left to choke on the blood and snow while the pack leader unceremoniously pries his ass open dry with its immense, dripping cock, and the ugly tearing sound is almost enough to make Link throw up! Dread rises in his chest and he pisses pitifully against his stomach as soon as the violent thrusts start. The warmth would of been relief if his stomach wasn’t raw, blue and bloody from dragging directly against the snow, but instead it stings so hard he finally breaks down and cries!   
All the while the other members of the pack have been taking their sweet time gnawing at his limbs, to the point where he has to wonder whether they’re doing it so slow on purpose. when finally one arm is torn off with a sickening crack he shits himself, nearly enough that it would of dislodged the doggy cock destroying his innards if not for the big knot keeping him full. it seeps out the sides instead and allows the alpha to slide in even further. The rest of his limbs don’t get torn off like that, instead the wolves dig their fangs in and start eating him alive. the snow is a mess of red-tinged slush flecked with Link’s waste and skin, and the blood moon completes the scene wonderfully.  
He curses using his spirit orbs on extra health, because at this point, it’s going to be a long, long death…


	7. Link/Old Man (Mysophilia,Watersports,Scat,Eproctophilia)

Anonymous asked:   
my favourite thing about breath of the wild was meeting the Old Man for the first time... his ass is fucking *huge*! and he's constantly roughing it in the wild too, so you know he's got a nice ripe musk going on. I love the idea of link waking up from his sleep and he's disgustingly horny, and the first person he meets is this stinky, fatass old man, and he just can't help himself but dive face or cock first between those sweaty, squelchy cheeks!! maybe if he's lucky he'll fart on him too!!  
out of everyone link could of met upon resurrection, it’s good that the old man was his first contact with another person, huh? :D 

He spends a few nights on the great plateau before moving on just to get his head straight and reacquainted with, well, living…and also with the fact that a century has passed. The Old Man feels a shred of guilt and dishonesty for hiding his true identity and intentions, but…it’s enjoyable, and feels like a fresh start!  
The first thing he playfully chides Link on when he stumbles over to his little campfire and eats all his baked apples, dazed and bleary eyed, is the fucking ridiculous hard-on in his underwear; “Now I know you’ve definitely just woke up from a long slumber,” He chuckles, to which Link snorts and shrugs, in the middle of devouring the last baked apple by the campfire. The Old Man sets his walking stick aside and moves closer, and the younger man gets the brunt of the Old Man’s unclean, musky scent and suddenly his mouth isn’t watering just because of the food by the campfire! “I can help you with that, you know…”  
Link spends the first night in the waking world slobbering over every inch of the Old Man’s filthy body; sucks on his pits, slurps down his piss and clean his greasy cock, and saves his fat ass for last to clean up! He’s eager enough to slurp up every dense log and thundering fart that comes out of the Old Man’s long-wrecked, loose ass. He has a lot of pent up energy after being asleep so long, what better to use it on is a filthy night with an even filthier old slut! <3


	8. Beedle (Fun with Bugs)

Anonymous asked:   
what does beedle do with those bugs he gets from us? maybe he gets cute little link to feed them to his ass and feel them scratch and squirm around inside. ❤️

This is a new one anon, but I’ll try my best to write it for you! <3 Beedle is adorable, anyhow.

Whenever Link has a chance to stop by the stables, he’ll always seek out Beedle to sell any unneeded supplies. The merchant’s catchphrase seems to be “I’ll buy anything!” and has stayed true to it; there hasn’t been a single thing he’s offered that Beedle hasn’t accepted and paid for. He spends a day catching things for free and arrives with jars full of things for sale; beetles with strange patterns, energetic crickets, colorful butterflies, snails pulled from beaches and rivers…all to which Beedle accepts, maybe a little too eagerly. Still, Link doesn’t care, he’s got his rupees, and he returns to go off the beaten path to continue on with his kingdom-saving destiny.   
On the other hand, Beedle is no adventurer; he stays on the roads and sticks to the stables, otherwise his traveling inventory would make him a prime target for evildoers and monsters alike. So it’s unlikely that he needs so many bugs for combat elixirs…instead, he carries the jars in trembling arms and finds a nice and mostly secluded spot, usually still close to the road, scrambles out of his clothes, and unscrews the jars with utmost care. He has to get acquainted with his new ‘friends’, of course! There’s a split second of worry where he fears they’ll all just fly away or crawl, disinterested, into the grass, but they stay! Those pheromones must be doing the trick…bug parts aren’t only good for elixirs!  
His breathing quickens when the big, fat beetles amble across his chest and the snails leave slimy trails from his thighs up to his stomach. He picks one snail up and ruts against it, shaking at the feeling of it squirming and secreting slime all over his cock, like it’s some sort of gross, snotty, but pleasurable cunt. He finger-fucks his ass open and feels a few brave little bugs crawl inside, the feeling so squirming and invasive that he comes not too quickly after. He lets any bug that wants to go away free do so, and the rest get scooped back up lovingly into the jars, to be used again in the future, maybe be used for pheromone elixirs when he runs too low.   
When he sees Link again he’ll make an offer: 50% more rupees for any insects! Sound good?


End file.
